


Liebe ist für alle da

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки V-23 в сообществе http://macusa.diary.ru/. Гриндевальд/Ньют. Ньют узнает, что один из сторонников Гриндевальда держит в застенках редкого зверя. Ньют пробирается в дом, где по несчастливому совпадению в это время проходит собрание во главе с Геллертом. Естественно, охрана его ловит и приводит под светлы очи. Все это происходит как раз 14 февраля, и Ньют, чтобы как-то оправдать вторжение, начинает судорожно признаваться Гриндевальду в любви. Гриндевальд просекает ложь, но смеха ради подыгрывает. (Желательно без стёба).14 февраля в итоге не влезло. Автор также пытался в юмор - вышел ангст.На конкурс "Что в чемодане?" Номинация "Письма о любви. Слэш/фемслэш".Название означает "Любви хватит на всех".





	Liebe ist für alle da

Когда Ньют услышал про ре-эма в Европе, он сначала не поверил своим ушам, потому что этого просто не могло быть. Три дня он потратил на то, чтобы удостовериться — за слухами стоит нечто большее, чем просто выдумки.

После крушения поезда в Мюнхене, которое, если верить сообщениям в газетах и по радио, подстроил Гриндевальд для устрашения магов и магглов, наступило долгое затишье. Но даже если бы нападения продолжались, Ньют ни секунды не колебался бы, покупая билет на паром и поезд.

Ещё неделя ушла на то, чтобы навести справки уже на месте, передав под столом пару серебряных скорлупок или просто оплатив выпивку, и вскоре Ньют уже стоял у ажурной решётки, отделяющей его от сада.

Он знал — то, что он собирается сделать, согласно закону многих стран считается преступлением. Что-то там о нарушении границ частных владений и воровстве, что нередко значилось в листках «разыскивается» с его физиономией или описанием. Но ре-эма, огромного золотистого быка, обитающего в США и в восточной части Азии, сюда могли доставить только ради его крови. Какая-то алчная и тщеславная сволочь была готова высосать её из прекрасного животного до последней капли ради того, чтобы потешить свои амбиции. Такое Ньют не прощал.

Чемодан он оставил в гостинице, со всеми предосторожностями окружив его Защитными и Следящими чарами, а сам, надев потрёпанный плащ с капюшоном и наложив на себя Дезиллюминационные чары, отправился к указанному особняку.

Тот выглядел идеально подходящим для содержания чего угодно и проведения каких угодно обрядов: от дороги он почти не просматривался за разросшимся садом, а то, что можно было рассмотреть, казалось довольно неприятным и не внушало желания познакомиться поближе. Защитного купола вдоль ограды не было, как и Сигнальных чар, но даже сюда доходили волны магии, творящейся в самом доме. Ньют решительно дотронулся до решётки. Ничего не произошло. Возможно, он ошибся, и это просто мирные люди, но это тоже следовало проверить.

Он бросил взгляд вверх и вниз по улице, взобрался по решётке и осторожно спрыгнул в сад. Вокруг было тихо, и Ньют ничем эту тишину не нарушил, пока пробирался ближе к дому. С этой стороны в нескольких окнах был свет, но пусть Ньюта почти полностью скрывали чары, темнота и ветви деревьев, он всё равно двинулся в обход. Вряд ли ре-эма держат в самом особняке, скорее, приспособили для него конюшню или сарай. В таком случае выкрасть волшебного быка и вернуть туда, откуда его доставили, будет просто.

Дом остался в стороне; пригнувшись, Ньют пробежал по дорожке, скрылся за большим вазоном и осмотрелся. Его никто не преследовал, никто не поднимал тревогу, и он почти расслабился, но вдруг его ухо уловило в глубине сада фырканье и шум. Прижавшись к вазону, Ньют приготовил волшебную палочку, пытаясь определить зверя по поступи. Тот всхрапывал на ходу и неумолимо приближался. Вот он достиг того места, где Ньют перелез через забор, остановился на минуту, шумно фырча, и взял след. Похолодев, Ньют выскочил из своего укрытия и бросился бежать. Даже не зная, что это за зверь, он ничего хорошего от встречи не ждал. Не собака, не лошадь, хотя ему послышался стук копыт, когда животное пересекло вымощенную центральную дорожку, ведущую к дому. Ре-эм не стал бы брать след и сторожить дом, для этого хозяин, имеющий возможность раздобыть любую волшебную тварь, поставил бы кого-нибудь другого. Хотя бы того же цербера. Но у церберов нет копыт.

Ньют обежал дом с торца, остановился во внутреннем дворе и снова прислушался. Преследующий его зверь приближался, вынуждая торопиться. Строения окружали двор, вплотную прилегая к дому, и выход был только один. В сарай, гараж или конюшню бык не поместился бы. Если только чары расширения пространства…

Ньют добежал до первой двери и проверил её на заклинания. Заклинаний не было.

— Алохомора! — прошептал он, указав палочкой на большой навесной замок, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Алохомора! — повторил Ньют. Шаги были совсем рядом, зверь трусил не спеша, и ещё не оглянувшись, Ньют понял, что всё куда хуже, чем он предполагал.

Во внутренний двор, перекрывая пути к отступлению, вышел тибо.

Волшебный кабан-бородавочник сейчас был видим. Его красные глазки смотрели прямо на Ньюта — он определял его по запаху, не обманутый чарами.

Ньют, стараясь не дрожать, прижался спиной к двери. Можно было аппарировать прямо сейчас, но тогда будет трудно вернуться сюда снова, да и ре-эма могут спрятать в другом месте.

— Бомбарда! — сказал Ньют, указывая палочкой на замок, но не произошло ровным счётом ничего.

Тибо приближался, и он явно не был настроен дружелюбно. Его натаскали на защиту дома от чужаков, потому никаких охранных заклинаний здесь и не было.

— Послушай, — обратился к нему Ньют. — Я вовсе не хочу причинить тебе вред, я только собирался забрать отсюда одного несчастного, но, если хочешь, заберу и тебя, идёт?

Он уже осознал, что магия здесь не действует. А ведь он даже не почувствовал чары, которые блокировали её! Значит, аппарировать тоже не получится, сначала нужно добежать до периметра, но тибо не даст, если его не уговорить.

Наклонив голову, секач двинулся на него, и Ньют начал отступать вдоль стены, на всякий случай разговаривая с ним:

— Я знаю, тебе холодно здесь, гораздо холоднее, чем в родном Конго. Я могу отвезти тебя домой, там тебе будет хоро…

С хрипом тибо бросился на него, и Ньют едва увернулся от клыков. Пока кабан приходил в себя, раздосадованный тем, что добыча ускользнула, Ньют успел перепробовать заклятие уменьшения, Протего, Тарантеллегру и наконец попытался аппарировать. Ничего из этого у него не вышло, и, смерив глазами расстояние до выхода со двора, Ньют увернулся во второй раз.

Тут же его рука, которой он неловко взмахнул, удерживая равновесие, попала во что-то невидимое, но хорошо ощутимое. Нечто очень тягучее крепко удерживало его, как будто посреди двора была натянута паутина.

Только паутиной это не было — всего лишь заклятием, которое могло его убить.

Ньют рванулся, вляпался в ловушку боком и коленями и замер, чувствуя, как тибо подходит сзади, словно примериваясь.

Если его сейчас никто не спасёт, он растерзает Ньюта, пропорет клыками, вот и всё.

— Я не думаю, что ты настолько зол, что хочешь убивать ради охраны того, что тебе не принадлежит, — сказал Ньют, не оборачиваясь, потому что обернуться не мог. — Не думаю, что ты на самом деле такой.

— Das reicht! — раздался незнакомый голос. «Хватит», машинально перевёл Ньют с немецкого одно из немногих знакомых слов и попытался обернуться. Но это было адресовано не ему, а кабану.

Мимо пронеслась вспышка заклятия, тибо жалобно взвизгнул и отбежал. Худший метод дрессировки — боль.

К Ньюту подошли со спины, судя по шагам, трое. На границе зрения появился кончик волшебной палочки, коснулся невидимой пелены, которая от прикосновения едва заметно натянулась и лопнула, и Ньют попал прямо в руки этих троих, одновременно лишившись и Дезиллюминационных чар.

Наверное, это были охранники. Будто одного тибо мало. Впрочем, если нарушители нужны живыми, то за тибо надо приглядывать.

— Инкарцеро, — сквозь зубы произнёс один из волшебников, и верёвки обхватили Ньюта за пояс, обвились вокруг запястий, рывком заводя руки за спину.

Палочку Ньюта охранник повертел в руках и сунул в карман, а потом схватил его за подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть. Ньют никогда не видел этого человека, но знал, что, если останется жив, не забудет это холёное лицо с тёмными глазами и жёстким подбородком. Маг что-то спросил, но Ньют понял только предлоги и покачал головой. Схватившие его заспорили, а потом этот, холёный, разрешил их спор резким «Genug!» и взмахом руки.

Пока Ньюта тащили к чёрному ходу, подхватив под локти, он мрачно размышлял о том, что немецкий язык словно создан для приказов и ругани. И что сейчас он находится на территории другой страны — опять. В США въезд не запретили, хоть и с большой неохотой, теперь запретят въезд в Германию? Или просто закопают в саду?

На узкой лестнице один из конвоиров отпустил его, зато второй пребольно ткнул палочкой в шею, наверное, чтобы не думал расслабляться. Ньют подумал о своих питомцах, оставленных без присмотра, и ему стало тошно. Он не мог умереть и бросить их, он сделает всё, что от него зависит, чтобы вернуться.

Из хозяйственной части дома, в которую вёл чёрный ход, Ньюта отвели в жилую, и он не успел опомниться, как вся процессия остановилась возле большой двустворчатой двери.

Конвоиры опять заспорили, на этот раз почти шёпотом. Ньют прислушался. Из-за двери раздавался смутно знакомый голос, слов почти нельзя было различить, но говорили точно по-немецки. Кто-то произносил речь, интонации были такими, словно он собрался вдохновить присутствующих на подвиг, не меньше.

Нет, это же не может быть…

Тот, кто считался среди троих главным, решительно отворил дверь и вошёл. Ньюта, на мгновение ослепшего от яркого света после темноты сада и полумрака дома, втолкнули в комнату и проволокли по ковру несколько шагов, а потом бросили на колени. Он охнул, неслабо ушибившись, и несколько секунд щурился против света и морщился от боли. Кто бы ни были эти люди, они явно не желали ему ничего хорошего.

Главный докладывал, и даже не понимая, Ньют знал, что он говорит о нём. Зрение прояснилось, и, подняв голову, он быстро осмотрел просторную гостиную, в которой находилось человек десять волшебников, все — мужчины, все одеты далеко не для светского раута, а ближе к тому, как он сам оделся перед выходом — непритязательно. Неприметно. Похоже, он попал в самый центр заговора. Только бы не… Только бы не…

— Мистер Скамандер, какая встреча! — протянул Гриндевальд, который стоял дальше всех от него, у окна, и выделялся на фоне остальных хорошо пошитым костюмом и пижонской мантией. Очевидно, до того, как привели Ньюта, все взгляды были обращены к нему.

До этого Ньют ещё надеялся, что ошибается, но теперь было ясно, что ему конец. Вряд ли Гриндевальд простил ему то «Ревелио» в США.

Даже не пытаясь подняться с колен, Ньют обречённо прикрыл глаза. Бесполезно пытаться сбежать сейчас. С его смертью магия чемодана разрушится. Морские животные умрут, остальные разбегутся и наведут панику. Может, профессор Дамблдор, узнав новости, ещё успеет спасти хоть кого-то, но большинство погибнет от неподходящих условий или будет убито перепуганными людьми.

Выбраться отсюда было необходимо, но как? Безоружный и связанный, Ньют мог использовать только свою находчивость, которая не раз его выручала, но одно дело рядовые контрабандисты, а другое — сильнейший тёмный маг.

Гриндевальд словно с неохотой покинул своё место у окна и приблизился. Собравшиеся почтительно расступились перед ним, и он остановился в нескольких шагах от Ньюта, глядя на его сверху вниз.

Он был таким же, каким Ньют запомнил его, — короткие белёсые волосы, презрительный взгляд и надменно сжатые губы. Держался он с тем же достоинством, что и в Нью-Йорке, когда авроры уводили его, взяв под арест. Впрочем, в тот момент он скорее всего знал, что не просидит в заключении и недели.

Обернувшись к присутствующим, Гриндевальд что-то произнёс, указывая на Ньюта, маги сдержанно засмеялись, и Ньют запоздало пожалел, что до сих пор не удосужился нормально выучить немецкий.

Что он может предпринять, когда от вспышки Авады отделяет только игра чужого настроения? Постаравшись, чтобы это было незаметно, он попробовал высвободиться из верёвок — умирать связанным не хотелось — но те не поддались.

— И что же вас ко мне привело, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Гриндевальд. В его руке появилась палочка, и он погладил её от рукоятки к кончику, видя, что Ньют следит за его пальцами. Этот жест был нарочито медленным, и было понятно, что Гриндевальд прекрасно знает, какой эффект он производит.

У Ньюта пересохло во рту, он метнулся взглядом по комнате, словно пытаясь найти подсказку, но её не было. Не признаваться же, что шёл освобождать ре-эма? Тогда Гриндевальд вспомнит о чемодане и животных, и не преминёт подыскать им далеко не безобидное применение. Надо его как-то отвлечь.

— Я задал простой вопрос, — напомнил о себе Гриндевальд. Он был уверен в своей правоте, неотразимости и в том, что сейчас дело пойдёт по известному им обоим сценарию: издевательские вопросы, пытка, смерть.

Нужно было нарушить эту уверенность, напугать или удивить до крайности, заставить совершить единственную ошибку. А уж там Ньют найдёт, как это использовать. Пусть и призрачный, но у него появился шанс.

Хорошо что Гриндевальд не владеет легилименцией. По крайней мере, всё, что о нём известно Ньюту, на это указывает.

Он облизал сухие губы и нервно покосился на магов, каждый из которых смотрел сейчас на него.

— Я обязан говорить это при всех? — тихо спросил он. Неизвестно, кто ещё из присутствующих, кроме Гриндевальда, понимал английский, но нужно было исходить из того, что все.

— Вы обязаны отвечать, когда я задаю вопросы! — резко ответил Гриндевальд. Вперившийся в Ньюта взгляд и раздувающиеся ноздри говорили о том, что он едва сдерживает гнев.

Ньют с ужасом покосился на присутствующих, надеясь, что его бледность сменяется румянцем при мысли о том, что он собрался сделать.

— Это… личное! — простонал он. — Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня…

Палочка упёрлась ему в подбородок, заставив запрокинуть голову.

— У меня нет секретов от моих соратников, — отчеканил Гриндевальд. Это точно было ложью, зато стало понятно, что по-английски здесь говорят не только они вдвоём. Фраза явно была рассчитана не только на Ньюта. — Говорите немедленно, — приказал Гриндевальд. — Сейчас же.

— Я… — Ньют всхлипнул, судорожно вздохнул. Было невыносимо, и он закрыл глаза. — Я пришёл признаться вам в любви.

В тишине, воцарившейся в комнате, решалось, жить ему или умереть. Палочка, которая упиралась ему в подбородок, дрогнула, и Ньют осмелился открыть глаза и взглянуть на Гриндевальда.

Лицо того застыло, и только чуть подрагивали губы, будто он всё ещё раздумывал, рассмеяться ему, улыбнуться или произнести смертельное заклятье.

— Повторите, что вы сказали, — наконец приказал он.

Следовало играть до конца.

— Я люблю вас, — выдохнул Ньют. — Я пришёл сюда, чтобы наконец-то признаться в этом вам… И самому себе. Никогда не встречал такого человека, как вы. После Нью-Йорка я не мог перестать думать о вас, вы мне снились, и это мучило меня, я не хотел верить. Но мне нужно перестать обманывать себя, нужно открыться. Ради того, чтобы найти вас, я поступился собственной моралью. Что ж, пусть все теперь знают — Ньютон Скамандер пал жертвой вашего очарования и окончательно сошёл с ума.

Тишина повисла снова, вязкая, мучительная. Ньют слышал в ней биение собственного сердца и предчувствовал, что сейчас оно замрёт.

— Встаньте, — неопределённым тоном приказал Гриндевальд, убрав палочку, и Ньют повиновался движению его руки.

Он стоял перед самым страшным магом на земле, покорно опустив голову и ожидая его решения. Большего предпринять было нельзя, он и так вложил в эту ложь всё своё актёрское мастерство.

— Действительно, это весьма личное, — заметил Гриндевальд. Он сделал короткий жест, и верёвки упали с Ньюта.

Поверил!

— Проводите мистера Скамандера в мой кабинет, — сказал Гриндевальд всё ещё по-английски. — Продолжим.

Ньюта снова взяли за локоть, уже менее грубо, и он подчинился, послушно переставляя ноги, пока его вели, сам не свой от пережитого. У него есть немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Может, найдётся камин с летучим порохом? Или попробовать удрать через окно — это всего лишь второй этаж. Но как преодолеть сад? Нет, его быстро поймают. Без палочки он далеко не сбежит, но как только заполучит её обратно, то…

Но его палочка осталась у того, холёного, а Ньюта вели всё те же двое.

Он глубоко вздохнул и решил действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Прошу сюда, — по-английски сказал ему один из конвоирующих. В том, что это всё ещё конвой, а не почётное сопровождение, Ньют не сомневался.

— Благодарю, — вежливо ответил он и прошёл в двери, которые тут же закрылись за его спиной.

Ньют осмотрелся, не двигаясь с места. Комната была невелика. Напротив дверей располагалось зашторенное окно, у стены волшебным огнём горел камин. На столе Ньют заметил несколько книг, в беспорядке разбросанные свитки, изящный письменный прибор. Постель была тут же, в углу, покрывало небрежно свешивалось до пола, как будто обитатель сего жилища не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи.

Стало жутковато, ведь Гриндевальд не мог не знать, что по комнате можно многое сказать о том, кто там живёт, и получается, впустил его сюда неспроста.

Да о чём он думает, когда надо поскорее отсюда выбираться?!

Убедившись, что шума за дверью не слышно, Ньют подёргал ручку — она не поддалась. Он бросился к окну, но раму словно заклинило — или она, что скорее, была запечатана магией. Понимая, что хватается за соломинку, он поискал у камина сосуд с летучим порохом, но, как и ожидалось, ничего не обнаружил. Он был заперт здесь, обречённый ждать прихода Гриндевальда, и когда всё выяснится, его точно не пощадят. Ведь тот поверил — и тем страшнее будет расплата, когда он поймёт, что его обманули.

Хотя нет, не мог же Гриндевальд, умный и хитрый тёмный маг, поверить в такую чушь?

Ньют растерялся. Он стоял посреди комнаты, осматривая её и подмечая новые детали, но тревожная мысль не оставляла его. Не может же быть, чтобы Гриндевальд ему поверил и подыграл? Не может же быть, чтобы все собравшиеся там маги серьёзно отнеслись к признанию, которое Ньют выдал только для того, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное?

Тогда что вообще происходит?

В ожидании Ньют весь извёлся. Он десять раз осмотрел комнату, но не нашёл ничего примечательного. Гриндевальд не дурак, он либо скрыл это магией, либо держал всё важное в другом месте. Комната походила скорее на временное пристанище, чем на постоянное логово.

Ньют сунул нос в исчерканные свитки, пытаясь понять, что написано острым и даже на вид ехидным почерком, но заметки Гриндевальд, естественно, вёл на немецком, и Ньют укорил себя снова. Если он выживет и выберется, нужно будет найти время и выучить язык.

По его подсчётам прошло немногим больше двух часов. За это время Ньют несколько раз попытался выбить оконное стекло, но оно не поддалось ни его кулакам, ни письменному прибору. Зачарованные свечи, которыми была освещена комната, горели так же ровно, как и вначале, и не думали таять. Иногда Ньют слышал за дверью шаги и вскакивал со стула, готовый играть дальше или бороться за свою жизнь, но каждый раз шаги снова удалялись.

Он о многом успел передумать за эти два часа и на всякий случай мысленно простился со всеми, кого любил. Не сомневаясь, что смерть в постели ему не грозит в силу выбранной профессии и непростого времени, Ньют надеялся лишь, что она застигнет его внезапно. Ждать её оказалось мучительно.

Нет, Гриндевальд его точно не пощадит за то, что выставил идиотом перед соратниками. Сейчас он убеждает их в превосходстве магов над магглами, а потом придёт сюда, и… Веритасерум, а затем Империо, когда выяснится, что Ньют будет только рад отбросить всё, что его сейчас сдерживает, и уничтожить тройку-другую маггловских зоопарков, лесопилок, заводов, поселений… Всё, что нарушает природный и магический баланс.

Ньют несколько раз медленно выдохнул, успокоился и почувствовал слабость — от голода и перенапряжения. Он сел у стола и уставился в стену, разглядывая рисунок обоев и отвлечённо размышляя о том, что Гриндевальд умеет изводить ожиданием, но вряд ли этим можно смутить человека, привыкшего сутками ждать появления животного на едва различимой тропе или у водопоя. Однако Ньют не был уверен, что справится, когда дело дойдёт до пыток и зелий.

Очередные шаги раздались за дверью тогда, когда он почти задремал, убаюканный тихим потрескиванием пламени в камине. Шаги замерли, дверь беззвучно распахнулась, и Ньют вскочил.

Гриндевальд вошёл быстро, едва взглянув на него. Ньют похолодел. Он слишком устал ждать и понятия не имел, как нужно себя вести. Он не был сломлен, но потерял преимущество неожиданности, потерял время. Да и уверенности не прибавилось.

Остановившись у стола, Гриндевальд окинул взглядом свои свитки, и его губы тронула усмешка. Понял, что Ньют рылся в записях, и без разницы, сумел ли он что-то прочитать или нет.

Ньют отступил так, чтобы между ними оказался стол. В ответ на это паническое движение Гриндевальд поднял взгляд от своих записей и посмотрел прямо на него, словно пригвоздив к месту. И держал паузу, наслаждаясь чужим замешательством, а Ньют не мог опустить глаза. Словно заворожённый, он смотрел в ответ.

Наконец Гриндевальд, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз, пододвинул стул и сел, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Забавно… — произнёс он. — Судя по тому, что я успел узнать о вас в Нью-Йорке, вы сумасбродный человек, упёртый и, что похвально, абсолютно преданный своему делу. Эксцентричный, как бы вы ни пытались это скрыть. Но такого я не ожидал даже от вас. Как вас только угораздило!

Ньют открыл рот, чтобы честно сказать про то, что услышал о ре-эме в неволе, и объяснить, почему он попал в этот дом, но Гриндевальд махнул рукой, словно останавливая оправдания. Он прищурился и скупо улыбнулся.

— Так давно это с вами? — поинтересовался он.

— Что — давно? — выдавил Ньют. Ему казалось, что он весь взмок от напряжения.

— Давно вы влюблены? — нетерпеливо вопросил Гриндевальд. — Зачем теперь отступать и делать вид, что ничего не случилось? Вы явились на моё тайное собрание и признались мне в любви в присутствии десятка свидетелей. Вы думаете, я так просто об этом забуду?

Ньют потерял дар речи. Насколько он мог видеть, Гриндевальд говорил совершенно серьёзно. Мерлин великий, но не мог же он на самом деле поверить в тот бред, который выдал Ньют, чтобы спасти свою жизнь?!

— Я… — проговорил Ньют. Грудь сдавило, он едва мог вздохнуть. — Я…

— Только не падайте в обморок! — раздражённо воскликнул Гриндевальд. — Будьте мужчиной. Имели смелость признаться — не смейте идти на попятную. Что вы врезались по уши, видно сразу, теперь нужно прояснить картину. Допрашивать мне вас, что ли?

— Как это — видно? — беспомощно спросил Ньют. — Правда?

Гриндевальд усмехнулся и смахнул со своего колена невидимую пылинку.

— Влюблённых видно сразу, — сказал он. — Где-то я читал, что в присутствии объекта своей страсти они теряют дар связной речи — совсем как вы, зачастую едва держатся на ногах — совсем как вы, и то краснеют, то бледнеют, желая одновременно и оказаться как можно ближе к тому, кого полюбили, и бежать от него в страхе… Совсем. Как. Вы. Я ничего не упустил?

Этого не могло быть, потому что просто не могло быть. Ньют поморгал, но Гриндевальд перед ним и не думал исчезать, сидел, склонив голову набок, и смотрел на него, как будто ожидая следующего шага.

— Не надо меня так мучить, — проговорил Ньют. — Не надо. Я знаю, что вам это доставляет удовольствие, но… не надо так жестоко. Убейте меня сразу, не издевайтесь.

— Вы ждёте ответа? — оживился Гриндевальд. — Что же, не скрою, ваше признание было весьма неожиданным. Но приятным, не спорю. Мне очень давно никто не признавался в любви. Хотя, казалось бы…

Ньют смотрел на него так, как смотрят, наверное, на самое кошмарное и одновременно нелепое видение. Гриндевальд понял всё не так! Или притворялся, что не так понял? Зачем его вообще понесло в этот дом?!

— Сядьте, мистер Скамандер, — вздохнул Гриндевальд. Ньют повиновался. — Итак, вы находите меня достаточно привлекательным, чтобы вот так просто вручить мне своё сердце или как там пишут в романах?

Ньют сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями.

— Внешняя привлекательность меня мало интересует, — хрипло сказал он. Интересно, теперь Гриндевальд и его севший голос примет за свидетельство вожделения? А ведь с него станется взять Ньюта на этой постели, если дело до того дойдёт. И что тогда делать — изображать страсть даже в такой момент?

Непроизвольно Ньют покосился на кровать, Гриндевальд проследил его взгляд и усмехнулся.

— В самом деле? — спросил он. — Вы считаете, что я не так красив, чтобы на это следовало обращать внимание?

Самовлюблённый напыщенный идиот!

— Нет, что вы! — горячо возразил Ньют. — Но привлекательная внешность зачастую оказывается лишь пустой оболочкой, а под вашей скрывается куда более интересная личность, чем можно ожидать от обычного красавчика, и прекрасная в своей стойкости душа.

— Это мило, — заметил Гриндевальд и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. — Продолжайте.

Он притворялся — это почти выдало его. Или Ньют просто ничего не соображал, вымотанный всем произошедшим?

— Я ведь не видел вас без личины — почти, — сказал Ньют. Он опустил голову и сложил руки на коленях. Он опасался, что не совладает с лицом, ухмыльнётся, скривится, и это его погубит. — Только в самом конце.

— Вы тактично опустили причину, по которой всё же увидели моё лицо.

Ньют вспыхнул.

— Верите ли, нет, но я этому не рад!

Ещё бы он был рад. Не произнеси он тогда это «Ревелио» — не сидел бы сейчас перед объявленным в международный розыск тёмным магом, который наблюдает, как он трепыхается в попытках спастись. Не видел бы эту надменную физиономию. Не переживал бы об оставленных без присмотра животных.

Животных!

Ньют встряхнулся и взглянул на Гриндевальда открыто.

Перед ним было очень опасное животное, невероятно сильное и желающее подчинить себе весь мир и убить непокорных. Проблема — животные так не поступали. Вторая проблема — если поступали, то на это были причины.

Теперь, когда он сравнил Гриндевальда со зверем, размышлять стало проще. У людей и животных всё же есть что-то общее. Как бы Ньют поступил, если бы стояла задача приручить животное?

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Да, несомненно, так справиться будет гораздо проще.

— Так вас ничего не смущает? — с иронией спросил Гриндевальд.

— Что меня должно смущать? — уточнил Ньют, нахмурившись. Думал он сейчас о другом. Ласка и чувство безопасности, покой и еда — всё это безотказно действовало с животными, но как устроить подобное с Гриндевальдом? Не переходить же к прелюдии прямо сейчас?

— Ну, хотя бы то, что мы оба мужчины, например, — удивился Гриндевальд. — Или вы не замечаете такие досадные мелочи? И потом, что-то подсказывает мне, что наши взгляды на мироустройство кардинальным образом расходятся. Решили всё же примкнуть к моим сторонникам?

Нахмурившись, Ньют принял решительный вид. Он, кажется, нащупал правильную линию поведения, и теперь боялся только сбиться.

— Когда любишь, никакие воззрения не могут быть препятствием, — сказал он. — Любовь безусловна, она не требует награды и поощрения, она просто есть. Даже если объект любви — коварная сволочь, которая губит людей ради плохо сформулированной высшей цели, любовь не становится грязной, неправильной или недостойной. А про душу я уже сказал — она прекрасна, и совершенно неважно, в какое тело она заключена.

Он поймал себя на том, что практически не лжёт и не лукавит, он и вправду так думал. Другое дело, относилось ли всё сказанное к Гриндевальду, который держал в страхе всю Европу? Но ведь сам же сказал, что любовь не становится недостойной от того, что это любовь к преступнику.

Воистину, с Ньютом сегодня происходили странные вещи. Гриндевальд не гнушался убийством невинных и считал, что цель оправдывает средства, но ведь за ним шли, он умел убедить и увлечь. В эту минуту Ньют действительно увидел в нём жестокую и тёмную красоту и ужаснулся тому, что его это не отвращает. Такими темпами немудрено и в самом деле стать если не сторонником Гриндевальда, то его горячим поклонником!

— Так вы действительно убеждены, что испытываете ко мне любовь? — спросил тот. Он смотрел внимательно, словно оценивая.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Ньют. — Не знаю, чем ещё это может быть.

Он испытывал любовь к своим животным, к семье, к Тине, к некоторым другим людям… Но Гриндевальд?!

А, собственно, почему нет? Если он — дикое и опасное животное, то в чём проблема? Не любит ли Ньют сносорогов, угробов, нунду? Не платят ли они ему тем же?

Ком встал у него в горле; перед ним был вопрос, который он мучительно пытался разрешить и не мог.

— Скажите ещё раз, — велел Гриндевальд. Он чуть запрокинул голову и смотрел с прищуром, на губах играла улыбка, и нельзя было понять, что его так развеселило и доставило удовольствие, — неужели идиотизм Ньюта, который так цеплялся за жизнь?

— Я люблю вас, — твёрдо произнёс Ньют, готовый цепляться до последнего.

Улыбка Гриндевальда стала шире, он прикрыл глаза, как будто наслаждался… Чем? Неловким и простым признанием?

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Ньют, прижав ладонь ко рту. Он прозрел сразу, в один миг, и всё вдруг стало на свои места.

— Что?

Взгляд Гриндевальда стал цепким, и у Ньюта едва достало сил на дальнейшую игру.

— Вы не верите мне? — с жаром спросил он. — Вы ждёте, что я передумаю? Вы заставляете меня повторять это снова и снова, как будто от этого что-то изменится. Как будто можно передумать любить! Это не то, что можно решить сознательно, иначе бы я не пришёл сегодня! И я хочу знать… Мне надо знать! Умеете ли вы любить? Чего мне ждать в ответ на мои чувства?!

Что-то в позе Гриндевальда изменилось, сразу сделав его менее самонадеянным и уверенным в себе, зато куда более напряжённым. Ньют едва не вздрогнул, это поняв. Теперь он смотрел во все глаза.

— Любовь, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — Хорошо, любовь. Та любовь, о которой когда-то мне говорил один весьма напыщенный идеалист. Великая сила, которая побеждает всё. Не знаю, в каких книжках он это вычитал, я же предпочитаю практику. Итак, посмотрим…

Он поднялся и за пару шагов пересёк разделяющее их расстояние. Навис над Ньютом и, не дав ни мгновения на размышления, подцепил пальцами за подбородок, запрокидывая голову, и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем.

Ньют глухо охнул и покорно приоткрыл рот, впуская чужой язык. Гриндевальд целовал его с жадностью, так что Ньют с трудом выдерживал ритм, отвечая, и оба они едва успевали переводить дыхание. Ньюту не было неприятно, целоваться он всегда любил, а этот поцелуй выдал Гриндевальда с головой: все его мысли, всего его страхи, всю его неуверенность. Так что Ньют получал от этого не только физическое удовольствие.

Наконец они разорвали поцелуй. Было не страшно посмотреть глаза, и Ньют обнаружил, что улыбается.

— Что, Ньютон, как вам моя любовь? — тяжело дыша, спросил Гриндевальд. Тон его не был холодным. Да, в нём были и жестокость, и торжество, но не отчуждение. Умеет ли этот без сомнения могущественный маг хоть что-то не принимать настолько близко к сердцу?

Ньют немного отстранил его, поднялся, но теперь они стояли вплотную, и самым естественным показалось приобнять всё ещё тяжело дышащего Гриндевальда за пояс, чтобы не упасть обратно на стул.

— Влечение тел, несомненно, важно, — шёпотом сказал Ньют. Ему было легко. Убьёт его сейчас Гриндевальд или нет, он был спокоен — он знал правду.

Гриндевальд снова усмехнулся.

— Так что же, мне стоит сейчас разложить вас на этой постели, как вы того опасались? — спросил он.

Покачав головой, Ньют посмотрел ему в глаза, как будто надеясь что-то найти.

— Я не опасаюсь этого. Но любовь не ограничивается только постелью.

— Любовь накладывает ограничения, — жёстко заметил Гриндевальд. — Вам так не терпится связать свою судьбу с моей? Стать моей тенью? Стать ещё одним соратником в моей тени? Или довольствоваться моими периодическими посещениями? Терпеть мой ужасный характер? Бояться моих вспышек гнева? Жить в постоянном страхе? Вы готовы на такие жертвы ради своей так называемой любви?

— Любовь — не ограничение, — возразил Ньют. — Это свобода. И когда любишь, нет места словам вроде «терпеть» или «бояться». Я не боюсь вас. А если приходится насиловать себя, чтобы терпеть чужое присутствие, это уже не любовь.

— А что же тогда «любовь»? — Сарказм в голосе Гриндевальда стал неприкрытым.

— Принятие, — просто ответил Ньют. — Со всеми вашими вспышками гнева. С ужасным характером. С сомнительными сторонниками. С тёмной магией. С идеями о превосходстве. Потому что отними всё перечисленное — и это уже не вы. Разве что от убийств я предпочёл бы вас отговорить, но даже если мне не удастся, я не стану любить вас меньше.

— Принятие, значит, — с сомнением произнёс Гриндевальд, и Ньют потянулся его поцеловать первым, чтобы развеять сомнение.

Целовал мягко, с нежностью, внутренне ужасаясь своему поступку, но радуясь тому, что в его душе нашлась нежность и для этого страшного человека. Это было дико, но это было хорошо, и Ньют чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным из-за этой двойственности.

Потом он обнял Гриндевальда крепче, и тот обнял его в ответ. Близость человеческого тепла была приятна; Ньют закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к щеке, медленно потёрся, коснулся губами шеи, отогнув воротничок рубашки. Гриндевальд застыл в его объятиях, будто не зная, что делать дальше.

— Хватит, Скамандер, — глухо произнёс он. — Хватит вымаливать у меня жизнь.

Так это всё-таки было игрой. Он хотел посмотреть, как Ньют будет трепыхаться, а теперь, когда всё зашло слишком далеко, а он не имел желания наслаждаться им, можно было и прекратить притворяться.

Только Ньют так не думал.

— Думайте что хотите, — проговорил он, коснулся губами его шеи ещё раз и заговорил на ухо шёпотом: — Я понимаю, что кажется нелепым, когда кто-то признается в любви, хотя уже давно никто не признавался. Когда кажется, что уже никто никогда не полюбит. Так что можете думать, что я вымаливаю жизнь.

Гриндевальд оттолкнул его, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.

— А это не так? — скривился он.

— Нет, — сказал Ньют. — Чужую жизнь я бы стал просить пощадить, но не свою.

Гриндевальд поднял руку и сам погладил его по щеке.

— Идеализм, значит? Всё тот же идеализм, — сказал он. — Ничего нового.

— Не знаю, о чём вы говорите и кто был тот, первый идеалист, но нет, — возразил Ньют. — Это не идеализм.

— А что же? Давайте, объясните мне, я жажду понять.

Мелькнула мысль, что Гриндевальд принимает его как равного, и что это хорошо, но нет, Ньюту это было не нужно, он был не равным, но другим.

— Когда я вошёл сюда, мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как солгать. Вы это поняли и игру поддержали. Но потом мне стало ясно, что я не лгал. То, что я испытываю сейчас, это нежность, и она настоящая, а не наигранная.

— Это с какой такой радости? С точки зрения вашей беззубой морали я, если если правильно помню, террорист и убийца.

— Потому что я кое-что понял, — строго сказал Ньют и коснулся пальцами его губ, словно заставляя замолчать. — Если я отдаю всё хорошее своим близким, все мои чувства, вот эту самую любовь, над которой вы смеётесь, но лишаю этой любви тех, кого судьба назначает моим врагом, не говорит ли это о двуличии? Кто сказал, что враг менее нуждается в моей помощи, чем друг?

Гриндевальд мотнул головой и стряхнул его руку.

— Да вы же блаженный безумец, Скамандер! — с восхищением произнёс он. — Как я сразу не догадался?!

— Но я не ошибаюсь, не так ли? — сказал Ньют. — И ведь никакого ре-эма тут нет?

Гриндевальд посмотрел на него с недоумением, секунду собираясь с мыслями.

— Этот слух распустил лично я, — признался он и даже приосанился. — Как вижу, сработало, хотя результат меня и не удовлетворяет.

Усмехнувшись, Ньют сделал шаг назад. Он понимал, что сейчас или умрёт, или спасётся, но не мог не довести разговор до конца.

— Значит, я прав, — сказал он. — Даже вы, такой властный, жестокий и независимый, нуждаетесь в любви. Хотя бы в иллюзии любви. Даже когда вам признаются, только чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь, вы просите повторять признание снова и…

— Хватит! — рявкнул Гриндевальд. — Вон отсюда!

Он взмахнул рукой, Ньюта подхватило, закружило, и спустя мгновение он шлёпнулся в грязь за воротами особняка. Рядом с ним упала его палочка.

Ньют поднялся на ноги, хохоча как настоящий безумец, даже не пытаясь оттереть с лица грязь, и аппарировал только через минуту, когда достаточно пришёл в себя. Он не помнил, как добрался обратно в чемодан и привёл себя в порядок. Очнулся он, сидя на кровати, запоздало дрожащий от пережитого. Под руками лоснился мех невидимого камуфлори, которого Ньют бездумно гладил.

— Разве Хельга Хаффлпафф не принимала всех? — задумчиво спросил он самого себя. — Разве зло не возникает в ответ на другое зло? Разве в любви нуждаются не все живые существа?

Голова у него шла кругом, давно пора было поесть, прилечь и постараться уснуть, но Ньют был так взбудоражен, что не смог бы ни отключиться, ни проглотить хотя бы кусочек пищи.

— Я оказался прав, Дугал, — сказал он, обращаясь к камуфлори. — Но послушай, ведь нельзя же думать, что любовью можно всё исправить? Нельзя быть слепым и надеяться на ответные чувства там, где в ответ, скорее всего, будет ложь, презрение и попытки использовать?

Дугал обнял его и прижался, утешая. Ньют провёл пальцем по губам, вспоминая ощущения.

— Я не знаю, — проговорил он. — Казалось, что всё просто. А теперь… правда не знаю. Нельзя лишать любви того, кто в ней нуждается. И нельзя быть слепым. Но как быть, если любовь слепа?

Посидев ещё немного, он погладил камуфлори и поднялся.

— Утро уже, — вздохнул Ньют, отпуская его лапку. — Надо вас всех покормить и жить как-то дальше. Тибо только очень жаль.

 

* * *

Два месяца спустя в одну из будапештских гостиниц вошёл мужчина самой обыкновенной наружности, на которого никто не обратил внимания, как будто его вовсе не существовало. Он поднялся на второй этаж, постучал в сто третий номер и, убедившись, что за дверью тихо, провёл рукой над дверной ручкой. Замок щёлкнул.

Только попав в чемодан, Гриндевальд снял чары иллюзии и осмотрелся. За стенами дома какой-то зверь простучал копытами, хрюкнул, и в ответ на это Гриндевальд хмыкнул и покачал головой, будто говоря: «Я так и знал!». Он неторопливо прошёлся вдоль полок, разглядывая расставленные на них флаконы, склонился над столом. Перебрав лежащие свитки и, видимо, не найдя ничего для себя интересного, он начал отворачиваться, но вдруг его внимание что-то привлекло. Брови Гриндевальда удивлённо поползли вверх, и он взял со стола учебник немецкого языка с вложенной в него тетрадью. Раскрыл, бегло просмотрел, на секунду задумался, а потом в его руке появилось перо, с кончика которого сорвалась капля красных чернил.

Мельком взглянув на дверь, за которой среди производимого животными шума можно было различить насвистываемую мелодию, Гриндевальд, страшный и опасный террорист, разыскиваемый более чем в половине стран мира, отлистал тетрадь к началу и принялся вносить исправления на каждой странице, закусывая губы, чтобы сдержать смех.


End file.
